


just a friend's friend.

by Sqlty_D0ge



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqlty_D0ge/pseuds/Sqlty_D0ge
Summary: N didn't realize what (y/n) said.Did she just say that she was Hilbert and Hilda's friend?Oh N, why didn't you ask her where they are?
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader
Kudos: 4





	just a friend's friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, haha. Yes, I have written before.

N was sitting on the bench, having a small picnic with Rosa and Nate. Somehow, he managed to attract a load of baby pokemon from the wild. 

"Arceus, N," Rosa said, giggling. "They're everywhere." 

"I know," he said, smiling.

He looked up towards the distance, and realized that there was a mysterious looking person walking towards them. 

"Rosa, Nate, do you know that person?" 

"Hm?" Nate looked up from an almost-empty paper plate. 

"Where?" N, slightly confused, pointed at the person who was almost right in front of him now.

"You..." You said, looking at him. Your partner pokemon, a beautiful snow-white ninetales, was looking up at you. 

"Are you N?" 

N blinked. "Do I... ah.... do I know you? From somewhere?"

"No. I'm just Hilbert's friend." You turned around and walked off wordlessly and, your ninetales stared at N for a few seconds before following suit. 

N shrugged off what had just happened 

\------------------------------- 

"Oh, OH!" N exclaimed, jumping up from his bed. Realization hit him like a truck. 

He felt around his back for his phone, then dialed up Rosa. 

"H'lo? N, it's midnight.." Rosa said, sounding groggy and tired. 

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you about something. 

"Do you remember the person we saw at the park today? With the (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes?" 

"Yeah. With the Alolan ninetales? What did you two talk about? I wasn't paying attention. Where do you two know each other from?" 

"Well," N responded. "I don't. Know her. But, she said that she's Hilbert's friend. I was thinking about something else, so I didn't realize that I could ask her where he is until it was too late." 

"Oh... I see," Rosa said. "Well, why don't you go to the park again tomorrow? She might be there regularly." 

"Maybe..."

\-------------------------------

N continued to look around for the woman from before. He suddenly looked up and realized there was a white ninetales running towards him. 

"Your that trainer from yesterday, correct?" 

N looked at the ninetales. 

"Yes. That's correct." 

"(y/n) is my trainer."

The pokemon said excitedly. 

"Do you know Hilbert? She said you know Hilbert. She said that Hilbert said that you can talk to pokemon!"

N smiled at the excited pokemon. 

"Yes, I can. And yes, I do know Hilbert. So, do you know where he is?" 

"No, I think (y/n) might but..."

"Do you think you can take me to this '(y/n)' that you speak of?" 

"Yeah!"

The hyper pokemon began running towards the direction of a nearby forest. N followed as quickly as he could, barely able to keep up with the fast ninetales. 

\------------------------------- 

Soon, approached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. He also heard someone talking on the phone. 

"No, he didn't. I dunno why. Guess he forgot? ...Ahwe okay don't yell at me." 

There stood the same person from the day before. You stood in the middle of the clearing, phone against your cheek. 

"Heh. Yeah, see you soon. Better leave that damned region and come vibe with me once in a while, y'know? 'Bye."

"Excuse me..."

"Hm? Oh! Dang. I was just talking about you." you smiled at him as your ninetales ran to your side.

"Uh, is this your ninetales?"

"So that's where you ran to." you said, stroking the white fox pokemon's face. 

She let out a small cry and smiled at you.

"Yeah... so, you know Hilbert? Do... you know where he is?" N asked, trying his best to hide his desperation. 

"I do. He's traveling around the world, collecting gym badges." You said, wringing your hands. 

"Oh... so.... he's not in Unova?" 

"No. Sorry, pal," you scratched the back of your head. "I think he's in Alola right now." "When will he come back?" He asked. "Hmmm, probably in a few weeks? He always tasks at least a week off between trips." You said, smiling at him gently.

He thought for a minute. 

"I see." He smiled at you. "Do... you think you can tell me when he comes back?"

"Or course." you responded, smiling sweetly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prolly gonna make another chapter cause this is very... halfway? idk what I'm saying lmao
> 
> -Marian


End file.
